<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Realize To Be Happy (Maybe I Need A Little Company) by Kapua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981297">I Realize To Be Happy (Maybe I Need A Little Company)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua'>Kapua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), so soft, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years chasing after happiness and never quite being able to catch it, Yennefer and Tissaia try to figure out what it means to finally have what they've been searching for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt fill: soft!Yen and soft!Tissaia after their first night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Realize To Be Happy (Maybe I Need A Little Company)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon prompt fill! Love me some soft sorceresses :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're lying together in bed, the candles around the room melted down to pools of wax, warm curves and skin pressed as close as possible. Yennefer's head is resting on Tissaia's chest, and the older woman's fingers are carding through raven locks, occasionally scratching at her scalp in a way that makes Yennefer purr.</p>
<p>It's disconcerting, honestly, that after nearly a millennium Tissaia can be undone so completely by a single person. She'd never dared dream that Yennefer would ever want her back, would allow this closeness between them and even encourage it. But now that she has experienced it, Tissaia finds herself terrified that this is some cruel joke. The world has never allowed her happiness before--not like this--and even as she savors the gentle press of Yennefer's lips against her collarbone, she's terrified that in the next instant the younger woman will be taken from her in a twist of fate.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She blinks down at Yennefer, surprised to see purple eyes looking up at her curiously. "Nothing," she murmurs, trying to clear her mind. But Yennefer shakes her head and pushes up on her elbow so that she can meet Tissaia's gaze.</p>
<p>"You're thinking so loudly you're practically giving me a headache." Her nose wrinkles a little in a way that makes Tissaia want to kiss her senseless and protect her from all the dangers of the world. Yennefer arches an eyebrow at her. "Talk to me, Tissaia."</p>
<p>"I just..." Tissaia trails off, trying to organize her chaotic thoughts into some semblance of coherence. "I'm not sure how to do this."</p>
<p>"Could have fooled me," Yennefer mutters with a smirk that's absolutely filthy, and Tissaia scoffs and shoves at the younger woman's hip.</p>
<p>"<em>That</em> is not what I was talking about," she retorts, though she can't fully keep the amusement from her voice. "I've got it on good authority that my skills in the bedroom are second to none."</p>
<p>"Oh really? And whose authority might that be?"</p>
<p>"Yours," Tissaia says with a teasing smile, and Yennefer laughs and leans up to kiss her. She pulls away far too soon for Tissaia's liking and fixes the smaller woman with a serious look.</p>
<p>"Then what, Tissaia? What could you possibly not know how to do?"</p>
<p>"Be happy."</p>
<p>The words are out before she can think better of them, but as they hang in the air Tissaia thinks they're probably the closest she can come to what is at the heart of the fear curled in her chest. She's spent so many centuries alone, believing that love and joy were not meant for her, and to suddenly have everything she's ever wanted warm and willing and <em>happy</em> in her bed--it's overwhelming.</p>
<p>Yennefer watches her carefully and doesn't speak for a few seconds. She doesn't look upset, just curious, when she asks, "Surely there have been others?"</p>
<p>Tissaia shakes her head and bites her lip, willing herself not to pull away. It's not in her nature to expose herself like this, so much barer than the mere removal of clothing could ever hope to achieve, but she forces the words out of her mouth even though she can't meet Yennefer's eyes as she says them.</p>
<p>"Not like you, darling. Not like this."</p>
<p>There's a beat of silence, but then a soft hand cups her cheek and tips her face until she's looking up at Yennefer. </p>
<p>"This is new to me too," Yennefer whispers. "I mean, I dreamed of this--of being important to someone--but I don't know how to <em>have</em> it."</p>
<p>Tissaia can't help the chuckle that rises in her throat and she ducks her head, burying it in Yennefer's shoulder to muffle the sound. She can feel the question in the younger woman's gaze when she manages to get herself under control and looks back up at her. </p>
<p>"We're quite the matched set, aren't we," she says fondly. "The two of us always wanting but never knowing what to do when we finally hold what we most desire in our arms."</p>
<p>Yennefer's expression shifts into something far more vulnerable than she's ever seen on the younger woman before, and her eyes are soft as she quietly asks, "I'm what you desire most?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sweet girl," Tissaia murmurs, voice impossibly tender as she leans in to brush a barely-there kiss across her lips, "You are more precious to me than the rest of creation combined."</p>
<p>Yennefer sighs into the kiss and reaches a hand around to tangle in Tissaia's hair and keep her from moving away, deepening the kiss until it begins to stoke the fire still simmering in the smaller woman's stomach. She has to bite back a mewl when Yennefer pulls away, but the glint in the younger woman's eye says Tissaia might as well give up on trying to hide the effect that she has on her.</p>
<p>"We'll just sort out how to do the rest of it together, then," Yennefer says with a small smile. Tissaia rolls over until she's straddling Yennefer and leans down to press a firm kiss to her lips, sealing the promise with the breath from her lungs.</p>
<p>"Together."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me prompts and say hi in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>